


Don’t Hold Your Breath

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Aoba take a shower together. Pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the translation of Koujaku's sidestory, so the timeline may be inaccurate.

Aoba shivered as Koujaku’s fingers carded through his hair, smoothing out tangles as he went. It had been almost a month since Koujaku had cut his hair, and his hair was starting to look a little uneven and rough around the edges. He’d managed to reject all offers of a trim so far; although he could no longer feel anything through his hair, he still wasn’t quite accustomed to having it touched and played with. That never stopped Koujaku from trying his best to touch it every chance he got, and even when Aoba agreed to let him wash his hair he felt that he had to be a little difficult out of principle. Besides, Koujaku was fun to tease.

“Not so rough,” Aoba muttered. Koujaku kissed the top of his head – suds and all, Aoba thought with a grimace – and adhered to his request. He would have been able to tell that he was amused by his response even without the gentle, moderately sarcastic laugh too, and he shivered when Koujaku’s breath brushed across the shell of his ear.

“Like this?”

“Hn. Better,” Aoba said, grinning at Koujaku over his shoulder. “You’re pretty good at this, Koujaku.”

“Thank you for feigning surprise. You wound me,” Koujaku said. He paused for a moment before adding, “Is it really okay?”

“It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s. Fine,” Aoba said. “I let you cut it, right?”

Koujaku’s fingers stilled at the end of Aoba’s hair, his fingertips brushing across the damp blue strands at the nape of his neck. “You did.”

“Then don’t worry.”

Koujaku not being his usual self was enough to drive Aoba to distraction, so he leaned back against him and sighed contentedly, trying to prove that he was as fine. This had the opposite effect that Aoba intended; after a few seconds he glanced over his shoulder again, gave Koujaku a questioning glance, and was met with a look that suggested that Koujaku was trying ridiculously hard to maintain a sort of dignified silence. Aoba felt Koujaku press against him as he tried to shift away; they were both moving on reflex, and the moment he realised that Koujaku wasn’t embarrassed in the least Aoba froze. Koujaku’s hands slid down the sides of his body, streaking the sweet-smelling shampoo foam across his skin. Aoba shivered and managed a shaky smile as Koujaku’s breath ghosted across his shoulder. Aoba caught Koujaku’s hands in his own before he could move away, intertwining their fingers and covering Koujaku’s hands with his own. There was a pleasant sort of anticipation in the air that made Aoba’s skin prickle and his breath short, and the feeling only intensified when Koujaku’s hands slid low on his stomach.

Aoba hissed between clenched teeth as one of Koujaku’s hands paused on the inside of his thigh. “Koujaku…”

Koujaku reached wordlessly for the shower head and directed it onto Aoba’s hair, hands shaking against the warm metal. Warm water and shampoo lather ran through Aoba’s hair and down his back, and Koujaku’s fingers were once again working their way across his skin. Aoba wiped the excess water from his eyes with the back of his hand and pressed himself against Koujaku again.

Koujaku took a long, slow breath and put his hands on Aoba’s shoulders. “Aoba.”

A second later, Aoba found himself yelping in surprise as Koujaku spun him around on the slippery tile and kissed him roughly, his tongue pressing against Aoba’s closed lips almost immediately. It took Aoba a moment to get his bearing after Koujaku’s sudden action, but he wrapped his arms securely around Koujaku’s neck in response and after a second of coming up for air and asking Koujaku if he wanted to continue, he wrapped his legs around Koujaku’s hips. Koujaku moaned and rocked his hips against Aoba’s, his erection brushing against the inside of Aoba’s thigh.

“Koujaku…”

“Yeah?” Koujaku asked between slow kisses.

Aoba broke away and licked his lips. “Faster.”

Koujaku groaned, slid both his arms around Aoba’s hips and pulled him closer. Aoba was going to be the death of him.

Aoba arched rhythmically into Koujaku’s movements, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin until his cock pressed against Koujaku’s. He had to stifle his gasp against Koujaku’s hair; Koujaku simply moaned out loud, his voice echoing off the bathroom walls. The moment the shocking pleasure faded Aoba tried to manage the same thing again, unsuccessfully.

“Aoba, wait.”

Aoba stopped immediately and pulled back, looking at Koujaku’s with a confused expression on his face. Koujaku smiled weakly and shook his head to show that nothing was wrong, but he pushed Aoba away from him a little nonetheless. Aoba still felt confused as Koujaku readjusted their positions, but a sudden spark of realisation shot through his brain as Koujaku grabbed both their cocks in his hand and began to stroke them. Aoba’s eyes briefly fluttered shut as pleasure threatened to overwhelm him, but Koujaku’s pace was much too slow and teasing to bring him to climax yet.

“Oi…”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t make me say it again.”

Koujaku’s hand slowed thoughtfully for a moment, but realisation hit him quickly and he began to jerk both of them off rapidly, his hand sliding over their slick skin easily.

Aoba moaned softly in his throat and breathed open-mouthed against Koujaku’s neck. It was strange to think that this feeling would have been foreign, potentially unwelcome a month before now. Now it felt as natural as breathing, and the thought made his heart beat roughly in his chest. He opened his eyes to glance at Koujaku, and almost burst out laughing; the older man was wearing an expression of intense concentration and the tips of his ears were bright red.

“Koujaku… your nose isn’t going to bleed again, is it?”

Koujaku nibbled at Aoba’s bottom lip and frowned. “Damn it. That was one time.”

“It will probably happen again,” Aoba said with a strained grin, rocking his hips and placing his hand over Koujaku’s. “And when it does, I’ll still laugh… ah!”

“Shut up,” Koujaku said, grinning back as he brushed the pad of his thumb across Aoba’s nipple again, pinching roughly when Aoba’s hand stilled on their cocks. “Still ticklish, Aoba?”

Aoba lunged at Koujaku then, pressing their lips together and rocking his hips forward in short, uneven jerks that made Koujaku’s head swim; if Aoba was going to act like this, he certainly wasn’t going to complain or pretend that he didn’t want him just as badly. Aoba had the presence of mind to link his fingers with Koujaku’s again, their hands moving in the same rough rhythm around their erections, the feeling of skin on skin and lips on teeth and tongue making their skin prickle with a pleasant heat. Koujaku broke the kiss and pressed his lips against the base of Aoba’s throat instead, smearing precome across the heads of their cocks with a low groan. Aoba responded in turn, pressing his body so close to Koujaku’s that Koujaku could barely move and resting his forehead against his lover’s shoulder.  
“Close,” Aoba whispered breathlessly. Koujaku broke away for a moment, ignoring how close he was himself to focus his attention solely on Aoba as he roughly jerked his cock and nipped at his collarbone. He smiled against Aoba’s skin as he felt the other man come, the soft moan of pleasure that escaped his lips sounding suspiciously like Koujaku’s name. Koujaku gently guided Aoba back until he was resting bonelessly against the wall of the shower and started stroking his own cock, his eyes trailing from Aoba’s softening cock to the flat, smooth plain of his stomach to the soft flush of red and pink that started at his throat and ran all the way to just beneath half-lidded eyes.

That was enough to send him over the edge and he came with a loud groan, his eyes still focused solely on Aoba’s face. That seemed to distract Aoba from the lingering feelings of pleasure running through his body, and he frowned.

“Don’t stare.”

“I want to,” Koujaku replied, voice still husky with arousal as he stopped stroking his cock and reached for the shower head to clean them both off. Aoba frowned for a moment at Koujaku’s self-satisfied expression, before smirking and brushing his fingers across Koujaku’s top lip, beneath his nose.

“Oi, there’s something flowing from around your nose…”

Koujaku froze at that and shot Aoba a mortified expression one might associate with someone who had just heard the worst news of their life.

Aoba grinned and wiped the droplet away. “Water. From the shower.”

Koujaku’s expression changed instantly. “You bastard.”

Aoba grinned and nuzzled Koujaku’s cheek with his nose. “Sorry, sorry.”

Koujaku sighed softly and ran his fingers through the back of Aoba’s hair. “I’ll let you have this one, Aoba.”

“Good.”

“Besides, I know your weakness,” Koujaku said, roughly tickling Aoba’s sides until the other man until he’d slid down the slippery tile and to the floor, his face flushed with laughter. Aoba tried to resist until Koujaku pinned him down and kissed him; he hummed softly in response and bit down on Koujaku’s lower as his hands moved along the small of his back.

Aoba was sure that he couldn’t be happier than this.


End file.
